Dramione para siempre
by Mrs.Chimel
Summary: Por favor, que no le pase nada... Por favor, que siga vivo... Tú conmigo, para siempre conmigo... Voy a protegerte.


Ya terminó, la guerra terminó. Me digo intentando recobrar la respiración pérdida, cierro los ojos… Y recuerdo el horror.

 _Mantuve las manos juntas pegadas a mi pecho, en ese momento respiraba por la boca y sentía mi corazón latir intensamente. Con los ojos cerrados, una única cosa pasaba por mi mente "Por favor, que no le pase nada", cualquier imagen que no se relacionara contigo, era inexistente._

 _« ¡Hermione! ¡Lo conseguí!»_ _. Su voz me sonó tan distante, entonces abrí los ojos alcanzado a ver como los lavabos del baño de mujeres se movían, dando paso hacía la cámara secreta._

 _Mis ojos estabas húmedos, no supe que le dije en ese momento… Lo único que recuerdo es el pensamiento "Por favor, necesito verlo una última vez" sólo una, hubiera sido capaz de jurar no volver a pensar en ti, si aquello te mantenía con vida._

 _Sentí como Ron me tomaba de la mano, nos deslizábamos y caíamos en aquella sucia coladera que albergaba un cadáver de basilisco._

 _« ¡Debe estar aquí! ¡Vamos!»_ _dijo corriendo adentrándose en la cámara._

 _¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¡Vamos, Hermione concéntrate! Me reproché y de inmediato la súplica que mantuve volvía a mi cabeza haciéndome sentir débil entre toda la tempestad ¿Qué pasaba si entonces al salir de ahí no te veía de nuevo? ¿Qué si era demasiado tarde para ver tus ojos claros una vez más?_

 _Por favor que siga vivo… Por favor, que siga vivo._

 _Todo lo que ocurrió después fue como en cámara lenta: Primero sentí el terror cuando me vi arrastrada hacía uno de los recovecos de la coladera, quise gritar pero la mano en mi boca me asfixiaba, empuñé la varita y la encajé contra su pecho…_

 _—Lumos —era tu voz._

 _El leve destello que salía me dejó verte un segundo antes de extinguirse. Con los ojos acostumbrados a la penumbra distinguí cada una de tus formas, no sabía si llorar o reír; mis manos temblorosas palparon tu rostro sin llegar a sujetarlo, volví a respirar con la boca mientras disfrutaba quizás los últimos segundos que tendría bajo tu contacto._

 _Vi tu rostro y supe que tenías más miedo del que yo pudiera llegar a concebir, te refugiaste en mi pecho y aunque supe que no llorarías te sentí sollozar por el terror que te consumía, entonces te abracé contra mí muy fuerte. Tu boca terminó en mi cuello, sentí tu aliento cálido contra mi piel y logró estremecerme, como antes… como siempre._

 _Sin darme cuenta las yemas de mis dedos estaban clavadas tan fuerte en tu espalda, que me sorprendí de no te quejaras por el daño que seguramente te estaba haciendo._

 _Entonces quise gritarte, eras un estúpido por estar metido en todo esto sin una sola posibilidad de salir airoso… Aunque sé porque lo habías hecho._

 _Antes de poder abrir la boca me sujetaste de la cintura, sentí mi espalda contra la reja oxidada y tu boca robándome el aliento. Tus labios tomaron los míos, sentí tus dientes, tu lengua, el paladar… No pude evitar tomarte fuertemente mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla, cuanto deseaba que aquel momento durara para siempre; tu conmigo, para siempre conmigo._

 _El beso terminó con un sonido de succión, sin embargo tomé tu rostro y grabé cada rasgo, cada gesto de él en mi memoria, estuve consiente que podría ser la última vez que te admirara tan de frente. El instante pareció una eternidad._

 _« ¡Hermione, ¿Dónde estás?!»_ _Escuchamos. Acto reflejo te separaste de mí cuerpo._

 _— ¡No! — ¿Grité, exclame, pensé? No lo sé. Te volviste, me miraste… Tenía tanto que decirte sin embargo, sólo salió de mi boca lo único en lo que pensaba— Te lo suplico._

 _Te acercaste a mi, tu mano en mi mejilla me hizo cerrar los ojos— Tengo un plan —puse mi mano sobre la tuya—, estarás bien… Pero no te apartes de Potter y la comadreja —. Mis labios sintieron tu beso y al abrir los ojos… Ya no estabas._

 _Ayudé a Ron con los colmillos de aquel monstruo… Era más grande de lo que recordaba, entonces saliste de mi mente.  
_

 _Si tenías un plan, supe que no morirías, sin embargo luego no supe de ti y los pensamientos que me impedían concentrarme volvieron._

 _— ¡Ron fue brillante! —Me recuerdo diciéndole a Harry, sin saber exactamente el rumbo de la conversación._

 _Luego de eso… todos mis recuerdos son tan dispersos, sólo conservo los que me provocan pánico o dolor._

 _No te vi por ninguna parte, me inquietaba ¡¿Por qué no podía hacer nada para salvarte?! Sentí ganas de llorar… ¿Por qué no podía protegerte? Mientras me quedé impávida, sin hacer nada. Recordé tus palabras_ _« Quédate con Potter y la comadreja»_ _No les pasaría nada, pues nunca les pasaba… Harry ganaría, porque siempre ganaba._

 _Así que lo pensé, sólo con ellos estaría segura ¡por lo tanto tu también! ¡Pero no podías estar con nosotros! ¡¿Cómo demonios puedo protegerte sino te tenía cerca?!... Mi mente se puso en blanco un segundo y lo supe, vi a mis amigos como siluetas borrosas, mis ojos se fijaron en Ron. Eso era, así tenía que ser._

 _Tiré al suelo los colmillos de basilisco, hubiera deseado que no terminaran de caer nunca; forcé a mis piernas, apreté los dientes y me lancé a sus brazos. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, mis manos que estaban alrededor de su cuerpo se volvieron puños.  
_

 _Voy a protegerte, voy a protegerte, voy a protegerte._

 _Lo besé en los labios conteniendo la repulsión de estar besando a un chico que consideraba mi fastidioso hermano mayor… Y así sellamos el pacto._

 _Podía salvarte quedándome con ellos y mientras nadie supiera que intentabas proteger a una sangre sucia, tenías menos posibilidades de morir._

 _Me sentía destrozada por renunciar para siempre a ti, me confortabasaber que podría mantenerte con vida… Hasta que te volví a ver… Intentando conseguir la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw ¿acaso hiciste un trato con Voldemort? ¿Ese era tu magnifico plan? ¿Conseguir a Harry y un Horrocrux? No pude imaginar que te prometió ese maldito, quizás no matar a una sangre sucia…_

 _Draco… Yo también lo sabía; aunque Harry desapareciera, luego seguiríamos nosotros._

 _Al verte entre las llamas sólo quise gritar que eras un idiota, pero tenía razón… Teniéndome segura de su lado Harry no dejaría morir a nadie y Ron, por insistencia mía y del héroe accedería a salvar a cualquiera: Incluyéndote._

 _El pánico se apoderó de mí al ver la destrucción que provocaba el fuego y no verte por ninguna parte, hasta que subimos a ese mortífago a la escoba, yo no podía verlo, sin embargo rogaba porque fueras tú._

 _Al caer en el suelo, casi asfixiada por el humo escuché que aquel susurraba_ _« C-Crabbe»_ _Mi mundo se desmoronó al instante ¡No podía ser! ¡No, no, no! Sentí ganas de llorar mientras Ron dijo_ _« Está muerto»_ _, al fin salí de mi abstracción ¡¿Quién estaba muerto?!_

 _Luego, casi al instante estabas ahí, tosiendo boca abajo… Como lo supuse, él te salvó. Gracias Harry, gracias. Contuve las ganas de correr y besarte, te miré… Me miraste. En mi mente seguí suplicando lo único que me mantenía en la batalla_ _« Mantente con vida»  
_

 _Al final… tuve una última oportunidad para salvarte._

 _« ¡Soy Draco Malfoy, soy Draco Malfoy, estoy de su lado!»_ _Draco, susurré al instante que escuché tu nombre sin darme cuenta. Harry me miró y yo grité_ _« ¡Ahí, mira!»_ _Igualmente él atinó en la espalda del mortífago, aunque después seguiría cuestionándose porque lo hizo y yo se lo agradeceré toda la vida..._

Después de todo, de la guerra, de los secretos… De ti y de mi, no hay momento más perfecto que el que presencio justo ahora: Tú con tu familia, sentados, sin saber exactamente si quedarse o no. El nudo de mi garganta desapareció, al fin pude respirar profundamente con la nariz sintiendo el oxigeno llenar completamente mis pulmones.

Estás a salvo y lo estarás el resto de tu vida, a pesar de que el destino* se empeñó en oponerse a nosotros; sin embargo fue él mismo quien me permitió estar ahí cada vez, cuidándote…

Para mi pesar, es aquí cuando me doy cuenta que eres el amor de mi vida: Mientras contengo las lágrimas, finjo una sonrisa hermosa y te digo adiós para siempre.


End file.
